


Nosy Neighbors

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Danny knows exactly what he's doing, Getting Together, M/M, Neighbors, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: If Steve thought that Danny sleeping on his couch was torture, he's completely unprepared for when Danny rents a house down the street.





	Nosy Neighbors

When Danny said there was a house for rent just down the road from him, he wasn’t sure why he vetoed it. It’s a great neighborhood, close to Grace’s school, even closer to work, and the owner wanted to get out of it fast. It was the perfect storm of house hunting and Danny would have been a fool not to snap it up. So he’s not exactly surprised when a week later Danny says he’s put down the first, last, and security.

“Complain all you want Steven, but this will be good for us. We’ll each get our own space again, you won’t be waking me up anymore in the middle of the night to go commune with the whales or whatever it is you do out there in the water, and I won’t be annoying you by sleeping with the tv on,” Danny explains like his sleeping with the tv on is actually a bother to him. He’s had to sleep through gunfire, an infomercial with the volume on low is not what was bothering him. It’s Danny being just downstairs, in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, that’s keeping him awake at night. But he can’t say that the only place he wants Danny to move to is his bedroom so he settles on listening to Danny explain all the reasons why him moving out is a good idea.

—

It’s not a good idea, as Steve learns just a week after Danny moves into his new place. He doesn’t run often, choosing instead to swim in the mornings, but his normal route takes him right by Danny’s new place so he decides to switch things up. It only takes him a few minutes to get there and when he looks over to check out the house he trips over his own feet when he sees Danny through the window. He’s clearly just got out of the shower and is dressed in only a towel as he walks around his room. He can feel a blush spread across his whole body when he looks away, feeling like a peeping tom, and starts running a little faster.

It’s only through years of training that he’s able to push thoughts of a wet and naked Danny out of his mind. He manages to keep himself together during work and by the time Danny drops him off at home he’s nearly forgotten the whole incident. That is, until the next morning when he finds himself running past Danny’s again.

This time he’s getting dressed, pulling an undershirt on over his head and tucking it into his unbuttoned pants. Somehow, it’s even more indecent than when he was just wearing the towel.

—

“Do you have curtains?” he asks as soon as he gets into the Camaro later that morning.

Danny stares at him, mouth open, trying to figure out what he missed, “Hello Steven. Good morning to you too, I'm doing great, it’s so nice of you to ask.” He fires off before answering that yes, he does have curtains.

“You should keep them closed. Your house is right on the road, it’s a big security risk when a lot of strangers can see right through your place. If you were ever attacked they would have a huge advantage.”

“Woah, woah, woah, I do not plan on getting attacked in my own home, okay? And how do you even know my curtains were open?”

“I went running by your place this morning,” he admits and by the look in Danny’s eye, he knows he’s said too much but Danny doesn’t say anything more on the subject.

—

The next time he goes running, three days later when a storm is brewing and the water is too choppy to swim in, he checks out Danny’s house just as his partner is putting on his pants.

—

He feels like a creep, running past Danny’s even though he has no reason to today. The water is beautiful, he should be out in it and not running by his partner’s house hoping to get another glimpse of him through the window. He should just turn around, there’s still enough time to get in a quick swim and then he won’t feel like a creep spying on his best friend. The only problem is that by the time he decides to go for a swim instead, he’s already in front of Danny’s house.

Danny is standing in front of his window again, wearing nothing but a towel which he promptly drops and Steve can’t take it anymore. He stops running and goes to knock on Danny’s door, waiting until Danny opens it wearing just his pants.

“You know I can see everything right?” He asks, out of breath, as soon as the door opens.

“What?”

“You. Changing. Every time I run by your house I can see you changing through your bedroom window. That’s why I told you to keep your curtains shut.”

“Oh… oops,” Danny says.  _ Oops _ like he just gave Steve the wrong order, not like he just found out he’s been giving his partner a peep show every time he goes running. Then he sees the challenge in Danny’s eye, the option to stop pretending that they’re not attracted to each other and finally do something about it so he acts. He takes a quick step forward and kisses Danny hungrily, grabbing him by the back of the neck and holding him close. He hears the front door slam shut and then they’re moving as Danny drags him down the hallway and into the bedroom, only stopping when they both collapse onto the bed.

—

The next morning Danny’s bedroom curtains are closed and Steve gets to watch him get dressed in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
